


Kiss

by Lilota



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rating: NC17, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota
Summary: It has been revealed in the Goku Black Saga that Goku had never been kissed "like that". Being the valiant Prince that he is, Vegeta saves him from this INJUSTICE!





	1. The Kiss

~~~~~~Vegeta POV~~~~~~

I was sympathetic to his naivety but equally confused. In his 25 years of marriage to that unloving harpy, he had never been kissed? He’s seen other people kissing, but now that I noticed it, he’s always blushed and looked away whenever Bulma and I kiss. It probably never helped I would always kiss her so passionately to prove my dominance as a lover to Kakarot. Skills in the bed were equally as important as skills on the battlefield. 

After we defeated Black, I had to ask him more about it. It just seemed so off-putting that someone as clingy and overprotective as Chi-Chi was, you’d think she would’ve given her husband even one kiss upon those innocent…untarnished…soft. Shit, what was I thinking?! Bulma was the only pair of lips I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life. Right? 

Vegeta paced back and forth in his room, head held in his hands. The sheer lack of intimacy given to one of the Universe’s strongest warriors was baffling. All Saiyan stories on Planet Vegeta told of rowdy orgy’s after a victory in a major battle. Sexuality was an important part of a warrior’s way of life. 

Kakarot deserved better.  
~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~

The fusion with Goku and Vegeta to defeat Goku Black happened with disappointing results and Trunks defeated him with his Spirit Sword. Every thought, feeling, emotion, and experience was shared between Vegeta and Goku. There was no one in his history who kissed him on the lips. 

Vegeta knew he had to take some kind of action. He stomped angrily into Bulma’s lab. Bulma was sitting at her desk, her hair messy, and she was rapidly scribbling formulas. “Onna, I need to talk.” Vegeta stated gruffly. Bulma scowled and whipped her head in his direction, “What did you break now?” 

“Tch” Vegeta scoffed back. “No, It’s not about me, it’s about Kakarot.” Her face instantly softened and she looked concerned.  
“What’s going on with Goku?” Vegeta closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, sighing strongly, “I need you to do me a favor and kiss Kakarot.”

Bulma’s eyes widened and she instantly blushed, “G-Goku…kiss him?! Why would I kiss him? He has Chi-“Bulma was cut off when Vegeta bowed his head and shook it abruptly. Bulma gasped, “Oh my, is Chi-Chi dead?!” Vegeta whipped his head back up, “No, she’s fine. Her and Kakarot are still married also.” 

Bulma cocked her head to the side, “so…why do you want me to kiss him?” Vegeta looked her solidly in the eyes, “He’s never been kissed.”  
Her eyebrows flew up in pure confusion. "Never...wait...he didn't kiss her at their wedding?" Vegeta shook his head. "She kissed him on the cheek. He turned away at the last minute." Her eyes narrowed, "How do you kno-" He cut her off. "Trunks kissed Mai and Kakarot said he had never been kissed." Bulma was about to speak but he put his hand up and continued, "Then we fused and our thoughts became one. I searched to see if it was true...he wasn't lying. So I need you to do it. Kiss him."

Bulma’s eyes widened considerably, “But he’s- but Chi-Chi- Vegeta, I couldn’t.” She was quickly getting flustered and was wildly blushing. She had always had a crush on Goku since he matured at the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament but was never able to act on it. 

Bulma met his eyes and they read differently. “Wait, do you want to kiss him?!” Vegeta's eyes opened wide at her accusation. There was no denying he had a small thing for the orange-clad warrior. Any man as powerful as him deserved someone to kiss him. 

Bulma giggled, “Vegeta, why are you blushing?” Vegeta’s eyes went wider, dramatically. “Tch, I most certainly am not, woman!” He turned away from her and started walking out of her lab. “Wait, Vegeta, come back. Let’s talk about this. I’m serious, please.” She couldn’t help giggling at his dilemma. 

Vegeta stopped, exhaled deeply then calmly asked, “Can you help me?” He said it so quietly Bulma asked, “What did you say Vegeta? I can’t hear you.” Slightly louder, he sighed and spoke, “Bulma, can you help me? I know you and I are together and Kakarot and the harpy are together, but I feel I must have this. I must take this from him. He and I are the strongest warriors in the universe and to not have him have a decent mate who genuinely cares about him enough to even kiss him is an injustice to the Saiyan race.”

“He needs someone who is worthy of his raw power...and I…I’m sorry Bulma. I need him.” This time it was Bulma’s turn to turn bright cherry red with a goofy grin on her face, not that Vegeta ever grinned in his entire life. Bulma squealed, “Damn, Vegeta, you have the hots for Goku?” Vegeta scowled at her, “God damn it Bulma! Fuck it! I'll do it myself!” and stomped out of the room, his energy crackling.  
Bulma yelled after him, “If you do kiss him, tell me all about it!” A warmth pooled in her stomach to think of the two sexiest men she knew, kissing, maybe groping and even more. Her mind started racing with all of the most erotic scenarios. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta flew out to the secluded Mount Paozu, one of the hidden gems of the world. Its vast flowing rivers, smaller streams, and forests made the land look rich, healthy and relaxing to live near. The sun was starting to set and it gave the land a golden glow. He was slightly jealous of his rival's housing location. All he ever had was the noisy city that sometimes kept him up at night because of the bright lights and blaring sounds of the bustling lively city. When he lived on Planet Vegeta, it was a decently primal civilization that was loaded with natural life. It was such a beautiful place. 

A small shrine and slightly larger household was erected on the mountain side. Chi-Chi was outside putting a fresh load of laundry out to dry on the line while Goten ran around after his latest pet nearby. Chi-Chi took notice of the Saiyan prince. “Hey Vegeta!” Vegeta landed near her and nodded his head to her. “I'm gonna take a guess you're looking for Goku.” She rolled her eyes as he nodded. “He took off to the leeward side of the mountain about ten minutes ago. He took off on foot, so he probably didn't get too far.” Vegeta nodded one last time and walked in that direction. 

The forest was thick with vegetation but it seemed there was a distinct path, so he followed it carefully, not knowing if any of the plants were poisonous. The sun glowed through the tree tops making the landscape around him surreal. Small animals scurried at his feet and along the trees. He tried to walk lightly as to not disturb the majestic atmosphere. 

He didn't have to travel too far to catch up to the taller Saiyan. He was perched on a large rock next to a rapidly flowing stream. The sun illuminated him making him look more god-like than he ever had looked. His eyes were closed, hands in a meditative position.  
Vegeta accidentally stepped on a twig making Goku's head snap up and eyes focus on him. Vegeta's eyes went big and his heart started beating loud and fast. “V-Vegeta...what are you doing here?” Goku sensed Vegeta's fear and started to stand up. Vegeta took a step back, “I didn't mean to disturb you. You looked so peaceful and relaxed.” 

Vegeta was talking weird. He never said such nice things and never looked like he was sorry about anything when it came to Goku. The sunlight made this tall creature look so strong and...beautiful. It was almost as if Vegeta was in a trance when he looked into the taller Saiyan's eyes. The sun made the normally obsidian eyes glow a luminous gold. 

His feet automatically started walking toward him while his mind was in pure panic mode though his face didn't show it. His body knew exactly what needed to be done. He reached for Goku's hand. When Goku took his hand, Vegeta led him off of the rock and pulled the orange-clad warrior flush against his body and pressed his lips to his, softly. 

Goku's eyes shot open in confusion but didn't push him away. He was curious about the sudden change in their dynamic. He had never kissed another person and it stole his breath away and made his ki energy crackle lightly. The smaller Saiyan moved his lips cautiously over those plush soft lips, waiting for any sign of a response. 

Two shaky breaths and Goku was moving his own lips back against his Prince's. Vegeta gasped at the sudden increase in intensity and opened his mouth to swipe his tongue along Goku's bottom lip then take his bottom lip between his teeth gently. Goku moaned into Vegeta's mouth sending the vibrations straight to Vegeta's groin.

Goku seemed hesitant and extremely inexperienced, but from what he had seen from other couples kissing like this, he knew he had to push his tongue forward. As confused as he was, he was more curious than scared at what was unfolding. Tongues met for the first time and it was as if everything in their lives had been dull and meaningless leading up to that moment. 

So many mixed emotions were poured into the kiss as well as arousal and longing for more. Hand tangled in clothes, bodies pressed harder together and they battled for dominance but neither seemed to have the upper hand considering Vegeta was more experienced. 

Goku pulled away after what seemed like an eternity; his eyes hooded and arousal flashed in his eyes. “Vegeta...what was that for?” He whispered in a gravelly voice. Vegeta looked down to the velvety red of the taller Saiyan's lips. He smirked at the light bruising and wetness then looked into Goku's eyes and smirked. “I've claimed them. Those lips are mine and mine alone.” 

Vegeta ran a hand possessively up Goku's back making him close his eyes and shiver. Goku suddenly snapped out of his trance, eyes wide open, pulling away forcefully from the Prince's strong grip on his back and waist. “Vege...I” He suddenly started hyperventilating. “Kakarot, what's wrong...wait” Goku's head darted back and forth surveying his surroundings. He pushed his finger into Vegeta's chest and rapidly shook his head, “ No..no no no no no...You...you stay away from me. I can't...” Goku clumsily flew away through the hole in the trees. "Shit." Vegeta scowled to no one in particular. He would do anything to feel the way he just felt. 

Anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss turns into more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, explicit Male/Male sexual situations ahead.

~~~~~~Goku POV~~~~~~  
Goku's lips tingled at the memory of Vegeta's stolen kiss as he was flying away. Everything felt perfect; Vegeta's small body up against his, the silkiness of his lips, their heat mingling. It made his body ache. He had never been kissed before and he was confused as to why it felt so good and why he was craving more. It was the most intense experience he had ever endured but Vegeta had to ruin it by making it seem like a victory prize and all he was, was a trophy. 

Vegeta had been straight-forward with what he wanted and he took it; in a way, he envied him for being able to be so candid. However, Vegeta took his prize without asking then decided to rub it in his face. It was interesting to think of himself as a prize because it felt like he was truly no prize. 

Why had his wife never kissed him if this was something normal couples did? 

With one kiss from his rival, he had felt as if all of his time with Chi-Chi had been for naught. Sure, he loved her, but there was something about Vegeta that piqued his curiosity. 

He never felt his entire body tingle with just a touch; something so simple, small, chaste. He felt as if he was drowning and being brought back to life in a single moment. The intensity of it was too much to bare. 

As he was flying away, the sun was setting and he realized he had no clue where he wanted to go. He knew he should probably go home and get something to eat, but his stomach was doing flips and he didn't feel much like eating. He stopped midair and closed his eyes. 

He needed clarity and possibly closure about Vegeta. Was he just yanking his chain and teasing him for being so naive or did he really want him? He sensed Vegeta's energy in the same spot as before and slowly started flying toward his location. 

He sensed Vegeta's energy rise as he approached. The tightness returning to his muscles feeling Vegeta's energy in its rawest form- pure fear. He landed close to him but not enough to provoke the smaller Saiyan. 

~~~~~~~3rd Person POV~~~~~~~ 

Vegeta was in his fighting stance when Goku landed near him. He knew he was in for some kind of a fight- his eyes sharply focused on the taller man. He unconsciously licked his lips, still feeling a ghost of the kiss they shared. 

Goku raised his arms in the air in surrender to show he meant no harm. “Vegeta, we need to talk.” 

Vegeta lowered his fighting stance and Goku walked closer to him. The moon was shining brightly in the sky- not a full moon, but still enough to illuminate everything around them. Vegeta's heart hammered in his chest, “Ok look, you know I'm not into being soft and talking about my feelings but-” Goku interrupted him, “What game are you trying to play? You say you hated me then you KISS me out of the blue. I had every right to act the way I did. You're lucky I didn't blast you off of this planet.” 

Goku's eyes became dark and his aura started to glow. “Kaka-” “Vegeta. I'm going to be 100% honest and you are going to listen. I've never been kissed and you stole it from me. The kiss was amazing. I still want to kiss you again.” Vegeta's eyebrows shot up, he smirked and started, “Ok, so-” “I said you're going to LISTEN! Now, I will let you speak to answer this question. I want honesty. What is this?” He motioned between them. 

Vegeta bowed his head, took a deep breath and began to speak softly, “I've never truly hated you Kakarot. You have never been kissed and it was the most ridiculous notion I had ever heard considering who you were and how powerful you are. Your own mate had never kissed you. Are you even in love with her?” 

Goku flinched and barked out, “Why should that even matter? What am I to you? Why now? What is your goal with me? Give me a straight answer. Why did YOU kiss me?” 

Vegeta was confused, “Wait, why did you emphasize 'you'? What's wrong with me kissing you? What if I wanted it and maybe even needed it? What if I have always wanted you and thought Chi-Chi wasn't good enough for you?” 

Their eyes locked. The wind behind them was gently blowing a warm breeze through the trees and the moon seemed to make them glow where they stood. Goku slowly walked closer to Vegeta, his breathing shaky and heart pounding through his chest. Vegeta took the two steps it took to meet him in the middle. Goku reached his hand to cup Vegeta's cheek, “You mean it?” Vegeta nodded, eyes still locked with his. 

Goku closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips to his. Vegeta's breathing hitched as he pushed his lips back to Goku's, confirming his mutual desire. It was as if everything finally clicked, everything was right with the world. 

Goku remembered what Vegeta did with his tongue and swiped it lightly against Vegeta's bottom lip. Vegeta gasped and Goku took advantage of his mouth opening and started exploring. Vegeta's arms came up behind Goku's head and tangled through his messy hair, lightly massaging his scalp and gently pulling when the kiss intensified. 

Goku was an amazingly fast learner, eager and excited to find new and sensitive places inside the older Saiyan's mouth making him growl and grind his body against Goku's equally as unyielding one. Vegeta's hands flew to his backside and pulled the larger body into his heat tighter. 

Vegeta still had some tricks up his sleeves though. Mid kiss, Vegeta started ruthlessly nipping at Goku's lips and tongue with his teeth making Goku bite back and become more aggressive. His groin felt like it was on fire. Vegeta broke the kiss and panted out, “Nggh, Kak-I need more.” Goku, feeling the same way, thrust his hips forward into Vegeta's causing a mutual howling out in pure ecstatic bliss. 

Both men clawed at each other's clothes. Vegeta lifted his arms so Goku could lift his armor over his head. Goku slowed down as he skimmed his fingers up Vegeta's spandex covered chest as he lifted it up and off to the ground. Vegeta pulled the larger Saiyan to him by his blue sash, tilted his head and started biting and leaving small kissed along Goku's neck pulling a small whimper from him. He pulled the belt off and moved his hands up to rid him of that hideous gi and Goku slid out of his boots to help him along. 

Meanwhile, Goku was fighting with unzipping Vegeta's blue spandex suit off of him. Goku couldn't handle the frustration of the damn zipper and pulled Vegeta's head back by his hair and bit the neck-shoulder junction harshly then growled out, “Turn around.” Vegeta complied and Goku shakily unzipped it down to his tail stub. He lightly rubbed the area, with his finger, where his tail used to be making Vegeta howl out a strangled moan.   
Goku crouched down, fingers tracing down his back and lightly continued to circle the small scarred area. Vegeta fell to his knees when Goku firmly pressed his tongue to it. Vegeta whimpered, “Kakarot, nggg.....so good. Don't stop. Don't-” Goku followed him down and lifted him to get back up on all fours. Vegeta's Saiyan musk was calling to him; it was utterly intoxicating. Arousal smelled very good on him. His tongue trailed and mercilessly attacked the small pink hole not too far below. Goku felt like he could have came just listening to Vegeta's wanton cries begging him for more and praising him. 

Being with Vegeta was like nothing he had ever experienced; his blood was boiling, heart pounding out of his chest and he was aroused beyond anything he had ever felt before. He was delicious, exciting, and made the sexiest noises while being devoured. 

He felt Vegeta erupt below him, screaming his name, completely untouched, his body spasming and shooting thick streams onto the ground below him. Goku was relentless, lapping at him like he was dying of thirst and Vegeta was an oasis of water. Vegeta's body wouldn't stop convulsing from the extreme pleasure and it didn't help that Goku didn't stop what he was doing. He slicked a finger with his spit and slowly entered the older Saiyan. Vegeta's overstimulated body fully pushed back into the finger and instantly started rocking. “More Kakarot. Need you. More.” Vegeta was practically babbling wanton nonsense until he added two extra fingers at one time. 

There was no pain in Vegeta's eyes as he looked back at his soon to be lover. Goku mouthed without a noise, “I love you”. It was enough to send Vegeta over the edge for the second time that night. Sparks shot up his spine as Goku started to move his fingers back and forth, adding exponentially to his ongoing orgasm. His fingers hooked and Vegeta howled out desperately, “Kami, right THERE!” Vegeta threw his head back and backed his hips onto the large fingers. He didn't care what he looked like, he could never let his pride get between himself and this gorgeous creature making him scream out in ecstasy. 

“I'm ready. Please Kakarot. Do it right now, I can't take it anymore.” Vegeta panted back at the God behind him. Goku helped the older Saiyan out of his boots and spandex outfit pooled at his ankles. He then turned Vegeta so he was lying on his back. Goku prepped his large, leaking cock, spitting on it to get at least a little lubrication for the main event. Vegeta reached up and pulled Goku's head down by his hair as their lips met once more. Every feeling was released in one mind-blowing, searing kiss. 

During the kiss, Goku slowly entered Vegeta. Too slow. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's thick back and thrust forward impaling himself sharply onto Goku. Goku threw his head back and howled. Goku growled out, “If that's the way you want it-” he pulled out of Vegeta and thrust back in with everything he had. 

“KAMI!!! YES!” Vegeta screamed out and started panting. Every swear word was coming out of his mouth at once as Goku started a brutal pace. He angled his hips toward Vegeta's special spot and kept pistoning himself straight into it making Vegeta orgasm for the third time that night begging and pleading with the man to never stop. Tears running out of his eyes, head thrown back wildly as Goku continued to make the smaller Saiyan his. 

Goku's hips were thrusting erratically and his moans and growling intensified. “VEGETAAAAAA” He yelled out as he spilled into the man below him, unaware of how far his voice carried. He pulled Vegeta onto his lap, still inside, and deeply rooted himself while he finished spasming. Vegeta buried his face in Goku's neck, inhaling his mate's scent to tie up the moment. Goku came down from his high and hugged Vegeta tight to his chest and ran a hand up his spine possessively. He whispered into the smaller Saiyan's hair, “I'm so glad I came back. That was so intense.” Vegeta looked up into Goku's hazed over eyes, moonlight glistening, making them glow surreal. “Don't ever leave me. I love you Kakarot.” Goku grabbed Vegeta tighter. “Me too.” Their lips sealed their bond and they laid down to the ground curled around each other. 

They fell asleep a few minutes later with Goku's gi to cover most of them. 

Consequences be damned...until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here? Whoooooo! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	3. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the morning after. Awkward much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. When you lose inspiration and a lot of other things are going on in life, things tend to simmer on the backburner. Do I do another chapter or not? Well, here it is....it's a little short though but bare with me and maybe this story might go places.

The wind whispered a tale of two lovers who were never meant to be; the scent of sex lingering in the woods in the night. A wife’s gasp devoured by nothingness. Nothing mattered to the sleeping figures except each other. As she walked away, tears flooding her eyes at the beautiful sight she came across, she knew in her heart it was sadly meant to be like this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku woke confused as to where he was; a sharp gust of wind whipping his naked skin made him snuggle toward the heated figure next to him. As he felt the hard muscled of the figure, he smiled to himself and was more than grateful it wasn’t just a dream. Vegeta really came to him and professed his love after kissing him for the first time and then also after their heated lovemaking. A shiver ran through to his tail at the memory of Vegeta writhing under him making such deliciously lewd noises. 

The sun was starting to rise but Vegeta was oblivious to anything but sleep. Goku, on the other hand was intoxicated with the new deep feelings he started to develop for his rival and best friend. Never had he seen the cantankerous Saiyan in a state of happiness until that moment. Vegeta’s eyebrows were completely relaxed and looked like he had a genuine smile on his face. 

Goku raised his aura slightly to keep himself and the man next to him from freezing. Vegeta snuggled into the heat, sighing contentedly. Goku needed to feel him against his fingertips. He shifted his arm so his hand was lightly tracing the muscles on his biceps. Each edge was hard and rigid from the brutal punishment Vegeta had put himself through to become the best of the best. 

Goku had always felt a sadness for Vegeta but also envied his courage for pushing himself to exceed his body’s limits. Light pads gently took in each muscle to memory, taking in each little scar. Vegeta started to stir, leaning into the touch and making soft mewling noises. Goku, always being known for being spontaneous and playful, rolled Vegeta over so he was on his back. Vegeta’s lips parted slightly for an instant before a small smile lit up his face. “My Kakarot.” He slurred out.  
Goku felt Vegeta reach up to cup the younger man’s cheek. “Kiss me again, Vegeta.” He could kiss Vegeta all day, every day if he was allowed to. It made him feel weak and powerful at the same time; an overwhelming feeling he had never experienced before. 

Vegeta’s eyes looked as if they sparkled though it was barely sunrise. All the pain and distress of his life vanished as he was pulled into a sweet kiss. Goku felt as if his insides would melt as Vegeta’s lips spoke volumes of the feelings he kept buried inside. If Vegeta was playing a game before, he knew at that moment how sincere the prince’s feelings were. 

The universe made complete sense and he knew where he belonged; he didn’t belong with he raven haired woman who he thought loved him. Vegeta was his soulmate. He knew this deep inside but did Vegeta feel as deeply as he did. As they fought together and bantered back and forth it always felt as if there was nothing but pure hatred behind his tone. Vegeta always spewed venom in his direction so he had to make completely certain he meant all of his words and actions last night. He decided to test him.

“Vegeta, I have to go.” Goku started to sit up and fumble around nervously trying to get his clothes on.  
Vegeta was completely baffled, “Wait, what? Kaka-“ His heart felt like it was about to shatter into a thousand pieces but his pride wasn’t going to let it show. “Well, fine. Leave.” His voice started to crack. Was he going to let this man walk away from him? Was it wise to let him go? Would he at least say what he did wrong so he could fix it? 

As Goku started to fly away, Vegeta yelled out, “KAKAROT don’t-…” He slumped over defeated, a tear started to leak out but he choked it back in. 

Goku called back, “Don’t what?” 

Vegeta whispered, “-don’t leave me again. I can’t-“ He shook his head violently. “If you leave me-“  
Goku instant transmissioned in front of him catching him off guard. Vegeta’s eyes went big but then closed as he punched Goku in the arm. “Why are you fucking with me, you stupid clown. You fuck me then leave me, is that what you’re all about? When you died, she moved on. I DIDN’T! It’s like they say, you don’t know what you got until it’s gone. I mourned you when Cell killed you. This isn’t superficial you stupid fuck face!” He kept punching Goku’s arm, emphasizing his anger with the orange clad warrior. 

Goku caught the last punch and brought his lips to Vegeta’s, crushing them with a fierce intensity. His other arm wrapped around Vegeta’s neck and pulled him closer to his body. Tears flooded from Goku’s eyes “I’m so sorry Vegeta. I wanted to protect everyone by leaving. I’m so sorry I doubted you. I wasn’t really going to leave you. I just wanted to see if-“ Vegeta pushed him away harshly. 

“You were fucking TESTING me?! You have known me for EIGHTEEN fucking years and you thought it would be smart to test me- do you know me enough to know that when I do something, I always put 100% sincerity and dedication behind it?” 

Vegeta’s eyes burned holes into the man in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Kakarot.” He opened his eyes slowly. “I am in love with you. You should’ve already known this. Bulma knows this- probably not to this degree though. You have a choice to make and it has to be made today. Do you love me enough to be with me?”

Goku smiled the most sincere smile in his entire existence. “I want to be with you for life.”

Before Goku knew what was happening, Vegeta floated to eye level and bit down on his neck as hard as he could, drawing blood and drinking from the wound. Goku screamed out but then soon started to relax at the lapping of blood. Instinct drew Goku to do the same. 

Blood dripped from their mouths as they rejoined in the most intense kiss either of them had experienced. The bright light of sunrise graced their Saiyan ritual making it seem blessed and right. 

They reluctantly parted from each other, eyes hazy and filled with love for the other. 

Vegeta whispered, “Now the hard part. Your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment because it helps fuel my inspiration to write more. I have 3 other stories in and out of this fandom. Look at my profile if you care to take a peek. Thanks for hanging on. Comments please!!!! 
> 
> Lilota

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot work but decided this story can go to wonderful smutty places. Tell me what you think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tempt Me With Those Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123235) by [The_Dragon_Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em)




End file.
